Did I find love again?
by Mz. Lovett
Summary: Kagome and Sango live together. Sango unknowingly sets Kagome up on a date reuniting her with her long lost love. But Heres the catch Kagome and Inuyasha don't remember. What will happen. When Kagome brings him home? I/K


Disclaimer:this will be the first and last disclaimer for the story...I'm only gonna say this once...

**I DONT OWN INUYASHA OR THE CHARACTERS! GOT IT, GET IT, GOOD! OR THE SONG!**

**1.**

"Kagz come on you have to meet someone that you'll like." Sango said. She was my bestfriend and she was always pushing me into dates but tonight was about me. I was starting my new gig at this club called the Shikon no Tama. I had already bought my outfit. It was a plaid skirt with fishnet stokings, A black shirt that had rips on the side with a glove on one hand. As you can tell I am punk. My room is red and black, my motorcycle is black and silver and a classic in great condition not a scratch on it. My lamborghini is all Black with butterfly doors. Since Sango came on her purple motorcycle. We are both punk. We don't dress in very short skirts unless we are going to the club other than that we stick to shorts. Surprisingly she was still a Virgin. We believe that we will only give our virginity to someone who deserves us and our bodys. I already had that someone but I lost him.

"Go-go i don't want to I have to many things to do. YOu might have a boyfriend but I don't need to have one." She started giving me those puppy dog eyes. "Fine this is the last though I can't keep going throught this everytime you think i need someone to be with. Whats his name?" I asked at last.

"His name is Inuyasha, he's Inu-hanyou, long silver hair, amber eyes, strong as can be, and has a set of adorable dog ears on his head." She said all of that i one breath. She took another breath and finished. " We have to leave early to the club because you meet him there at seven and you go on at nine. That gives us time to get you out of that you need to change and put on your make up because your pajamas aren't really workin for me." She dragged me upstairs and began putting on a light layer of make up. SHe crimped my hair and let it fall around my face in a light bounce. I then began putting on my outfit. Careful not to mess up my hair. We made our way to the club on the bikesWe pulled up slow for the effect. I got out and I walked to the door. I knew the guard so of course we got in before everrone else.

"Hey Bank can you see if there is an Inuyasha Taisho out in the line for me?" I asked innocently.

"Sure Kagz...Hey is there an Inuyasha Taisho out there?" He yelled. A guy walked up behind us and tapped my shoulder, well my first instinct is to turn around and punch so i did and I got someone in the mouth. I looked down and there was a gorgeous Inu-Hanyou in front of me.

"Oh my gosh I am so sorry. Its a reflex i didn't really mean to punch you! Wait are you Inuyasha?" He nodded. "Damn I made a good first impression then. My name is Kagome or Kagz." I said cheerfully. He looked at me and Laughed.

"Well I never met a woman who could knock me out in one punch. I knew Sango was going to try to give me someone Hot as she put it but damn your gorgeous! And have a damn good right hook." Inuyasha said. I giggled and we walked hand and hand into the club. He was wearing a black shirt with Black skinny jeans...they weren't the extra tight ones that some boys try to squeeze there way into, they fitted him perfectly...hugging his wonderfully shaped ass and...whoa i can't be thinking like this. I just met the guy. Well Kagome you now know you have officially lost it.

Later Back Stage...

"Sango I think he might be here tonight." I said.

"Kagz you mean the guy who moved away?" Sango replied

"Yes, I mean I remember I called him Inu. I don't think its Inuyasha though."

"Kagz when he hears your voice he'll know who you are if he's out there." Sango replied. "Now go change because if he's out there then you don't want to be dressed in your normal clothes. I have an outfit in the back for tonight. I knew it was going to be special so girl what are you waiting for? GO CHANGE. You have 10 minutes." I rushed to my dressing room and unzipped the bag. In the bag was a beautiful dark blue strapless dress ruffled at the bottom with one bug bow... (outfit on my page)

After I changed Sango Announced me.

"Now Singing 'Always' is our Very own Kagome Higurashi!" The audienced roared with excitement. I walked on Stage and heard a few cat calls and whistles. I ignored them. I started Singing.

Alright he my little running back, but he know I'm running it

He love that I'm from the bottom I be all on top of it

Yea, he buy me louie

I buy him gucci sneaks

I got his homies saying (I got homie on a leash)

I'm thinking I want this forever like Drake,

Cause I'm his nurse and he my

I'm in Bahamas drinking Nuvo straight

I told him I'll be sick if you don't stay

_FlashBack-_

_"I love you Inu!" I said happilly. I was about 15 and I could feel the love radiating from my body._

_"Keh, Wench I kno you love me. You say it everyday. You're mine and I'm yours thats what the mating mark is there for." Inu replied.I knew it was his ay of saying I love you back._

_"Inu if we were to ever get seperated or memories erased would the mate marks help us remember?" I asked curiously._

_"Yeah they should. We'd have to have some type of physical contact like maybe a punch in the face." He replied. _

_I giggled. "Silly I would never punch you in the face. Let me show you why we haven't gotten dressed yet." His eyes flashed red and his fangs grew longer. I wasn't afraid his demon side gave it to me rough. Just the way I wanted it._

_End Flash back_

'Cause just nobody else

That can do the things that you do

I promise I'll always be true

And when you feel the need to love

Let me be the one you thinkin' of

But I will make it so right

Forever (forever) and ever (and ever)

Baby I will always be there for you

You just run to me 'cause (ha ha ha)

There'll never be another no (ha ha ha)

There'll never be another for me

I will always be there you baby

I promise

_Flashback-_

_"No Inu! You can't leave me. Stay! Stay with me. Please don't leave me!" I yelled at him. _

_"I'm Sorry Kagome, I'm moving and I don't want you to be stuck on me." Inuyasha replied._

_"We're mates you can't leave me. This mark means forever! I want you forever! No no no no no no no. Inuyasha. I need you." I was close to tears._

_He whispered "I'm Sorry" then walked out of the door for the rest of my life._

_End FlashBack_

'No this Inuyasha can't be my Inuyasha. Were are these flashbacks coming from.

I'm riding with him like Obama

Cause he don't give me drama

And his bank account say comma, comma, comma,

comma, comma!

I can't be no calmer

It's a honor take him to meet my momma.

C-c-cause he the best I be all up in his chest,

He undress me with his eyes when I'm getting dressed

I'd be so impressed other hotties can't impress

These are the only words I'd say when I can't express

'Cause just nobody else

That can make me feel the way you do

Forever, I'll be there for you

And when you feel you need to love

(need to love)

Let me be the one you thinkin' of

'Cause I will make it so right

(so right)

Forever (forever) and ever (and ever)

Baby I will always be there for you

You just run to me 'cause (ha ha ha)

There'll never be another no (ha ha ha)

There'll never be another for me

I will always be there you baby

(i promise)

_Flashback-_

_"Kagome, will you be my mate?" Inuyasha asked._

_"Of course silly. I told you I loved you why wouldn't I want to be your mate." I asked._

_"Kikyo, told me she loved me but when I proposed to her she told me she's never marry a filthy Half-breed like me." Inuyasha said looking down._

_"Oh What the Fuck. Where the hell is she? Don't you dare try calm me down. It's either you getting a beat down for holding me back or Kikyo. You pick." I yelled._

_"I'll sniff her out for you." Inuyasha said I got on his back as he sniffed out Kikyo._

_I jumped off his back as soon as she was in our sites._

_"Kikyo, what the hell do you mean that he's a filthy Half-breed. I'm giving you thirty seconds to explain before I loose my religion on you!"_

_"I meant what I said. He's nothing a nobody. I don't see why you would stoop down so low as to take my sloppy seconds and a Half-breed at that." Kikyo said._

_"I'm gonna make you wish you never said that!" I lunged at Kikyo. Grabbing her by her hair and throwing her down. I punched, scratched, bit, and kicked. Inuyasha pulled me off her. At that moment I looked up into his eyes._

_End Flash Back._

'Inuyasha is my Inu. I wonder if he remembers. I have to talk to him.' I thought.

When I met you on the first day

Wouldn't never knew that

You'd always have a thing on my heart (my heart)

But I gave you a chance and we were making plans

Now all I think about is you (is you)

Cause of you and I been through the worst weather,

(worst weather)

And you know love can't get no better.

(no better)

You were everything and everything is you

And I'm never leaving baby I'll stay

Because nobody else

That can make me feel the way you do

Forever, I'll always be there for you

When you feel the need to love

Let me be the one you're thinkin' of

'Cause I will make it so right

Forever and ever

Baby I will always be there for you

You just run to me 'cause (ha ha ha)

There'll never be another no (ha ha ha)

There'll never be another for me

I will always be there you baby ah.

I finished the song and I bowed and I ran off stage. Inuyasha was already there.

"Do you remember?" We both asked. I looked at him.

"I missed you Inu. Theres someone you have to meet." I said as I grabbed his hand. "How did you get here. Cab or car?" I asked.

"Cab" he replied.

"Good 'cause your riding with me." I grabbed my helmet and the extra one from my dressing room and I dragged him out to the motorcycles. He hopped on and I got on infront of him.

"Hold On!" I yelled . I felt his arms tighted on my back and then I felt him lean closer to me. We reached my house in a matter of minutes.

"Inuyasha remember when I begged you not to leave?" He nodded. "Well I had more reasons than one. Muteki, Ai come meet your father." He looked surprised. Then the children came stumbling out down the stairs.

"Is it weally him?" Muteki asked.

"Yeah it is. I told you guys you ould meet him." Inuyasha looked at them and then at me.

"I can't believe you were pregnant! Why didn't you tell me we could have ran away. Why didn't you call me?" He asked softly.

"MY mother disowned me. She took everything from me. I had to live with Sango." Inuyasha looked remorseful.

"Mister are you weally owur daddy?" Ai asked. Inuyasha smiled.

"Yeah kiddo and I'm gonna be here for you all." Inuyasha said with a smile. I heard a noise.

I looked behind me and there was a snake demon. Inuyasha must have heard him to. The demon lunged and bit my shoulder. I gasped and fell to the ground. Inuyasha growled and yelled Iron revear soul stealer. The demon died on impact. I felt myself dieing in his arms.

"I love you Inuyasha." I said then everything went blank..

* * *

Yea ppl thats the end. I'm thinking about making a sequel...I'm ot sure. I need some ideas soooo...Yea email them to me k?

Seeyaaaa...Peace


End file.
